


You Missed, Sir

by StuntMuppet



Category: BioShock Infinite
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Bioshock Infinite Spoilers, Gen, Pre-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StuntMuppet/pseuds/StuntMuppet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of them pities him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Missed, Sir

He denies them a thousand times and one day he can’t anymore. What life would it be for a little girl, anyway, with a man like him. 

He thinks he’s accepted that, but then the man in the suit shows up at the door. _Bring us the girl_. Same thing as always. Booker has a bottle of whiskey in his hand when he answers him. 

He can’t remember hitting the man the first time, but he remembers every blow after that, long after he’s stopped moving and the bottle has cracked. 

And Booker turns around and the man is standing in his room. 

He stumbles back so fast he trips over the body, still lying in his doorway - but it’s the same man, right behind him, no expression on his face, a woman standing silently at his side.

“We had to be sure you’d do it,” she says. They don’t even react to the body. “Hard to tell for certain which one of you we’ve got, otherwise.”

Booker’s still gasping from the exertion of the kill but his breaths feel more like sobs.

“Your daughter, your wife...what are they to a prophet?”

“Expendable.”

“Expended.”

“But us...without us there’s no her.”

“Without us there’s no _you_.”

“One of you knows that.”

“And yet in order to be who you are - the you that commissions us, directs our energies towards something revolutionary…”

“You must have the wherewithal to kill us anyway.”

He can’t answer. There’s nothing to answer. The man - the one that he killed - steps forward.

“You’ll get her back,” he says. His voice is soft.

As the woman leaves his room with his daughter the man steps over his own corpse and looks back at him. 

“Go to the river, Booker,” he says. “Wash away your sins.”


End file.
